<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a Bright Future by CitrusSP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809040">What a Bright Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP'>CitrusSP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuTaba Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Future Fic, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of ShuTaba (aka ShuFuta) Week: Future!<br/>Akiren and Futaba’s Future is looking bright<br/>How bright? Take a look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuTaba Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a Bright Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was a day late<br/>But hey, it’s Futaba’s birthday today, so happy birthday!<br/>Your present?<br/>Both yesterday and today’s fic!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Akiren…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Just 5 more minutes…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana pawed his face over and over again. Akiren just ignored it. After a while, it finally stopped. As Akiren got comfortable once again, he felt something heavy. As he opened his eyes, he saw his beautiful wife laying on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wake uupp~" she sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't make me~" Akiren sang back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I can and I will. Mona, release the Ultimate Weapon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As footsteps were heard, Akiren's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, no, Futaba, we can talk about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a blur appeared above Futaba's head, she grinned like a maniac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too late~" she said despicably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the blur finally landed, Akiren felt all the air in his system escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad! Wake up!" Akiren and Futaba's 7 year old daughter, Akiara exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Morgana climbed back up, Akiren finally got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, you guys got me." Akiren chuckled. He looked at his family, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family… Futaba… Akiara… Mona…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what today is?" Mona asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akiren knew exactly what today was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I forgot. Akiara, can you tell me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Mom's birthday! "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you seriously forget?" Futaba asked, ready to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akiren got out of the bed and got something from under it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday, 'Taba."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Futaba opened it and gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out a Phantom Thieves calling card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luckily, Yusuke and Makoto took time out of their schedules to make this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the card around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Futaba Sakura, our Oracle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We know that it's your birthday today. All of us wish you a happy birthday! We're meeting up at LeBlanc to celebrate your special day!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantom Thieves of Hearts</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later around 6 p.m., everyone came to LeBlanc. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, and Kasumi. Even Sojiro was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you're taking care of this store. If I find one thing off…" Sojiro said, jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guarantee that everything is as you left it. Well, except upstairs, but Akiara is the one who uses it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys! Come on! We're going to start singing!" Kasumi called out to Akiren and Sojiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two men walked over to the booth the others were located, they started. They sang, ate, opened presents, and chatted the night away. After a few hours, one by one everyone left until it was Akiren, Futaba, Sojiro, and Morgana left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope you had a wonderful birthday, Futaba." Sojiro said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Mom deserves it!" Akiara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. It wouldn't have been wonderful if you guys weren't a part of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akiren wrapped his arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, your key item had to make this a great day." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, their foreheads touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, 'Taba."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Akiren."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>